Could you be the one?
by Bubbles987
Summary: Picks up with Rachel and Brody after "Dynamic Duets".Rachel has been through a lot with moving to New York and having no one but Kurt, her dance teacher trying to bring her down and losing Finn completely. She trusted Brody but when news came in that he slept with Cassandra she re-evaluates if Brody could be the one to help her move on or if she needs to find someone else.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello lovely people :) I have no uploaded in a LLOONNNGGG time and I have basically neglected all my other stories but now I want to get back to posting :) Maybe i'll continue to update my other stories but I'm thinking maybe I'll start new. Anyways this is a Brody and Rachel fanfic. Enjoy :)**

"Why did you sleep with Cassandra?" I asked Brody when he tried to talk to me in the morning.

"Whoa what? I did what?" He looked at me with a confused look on his face. I'm not buying it

"I called you last night..and Cassandra told me..." I trailed off at the end.

"Why do you care who I sleep with?" He asked me and my heart ached. This was stupid. He's right, I don't care who he sleeps with even if it is with the very person that has been trying to bring me down since the first day I met her.

"You're right, why would I care?" I said and then turned to walk away to the beam to start warming up.

"Wait, Rachel." Brody tried to grabbed my arm but his touch burned me. I flinched and pulled back and walked away.

I warmed up and then Cassandra walked into the room. I tried to avoid eye contact with her but it seems like this day is not going my way. Of course she had to come over here to criticize my form and everything about me. She called Brody over to talk to him privately. Cassandra had the smuggest dace on her and the way she kept touching Brody made me sick. I grabbed my bag and waked out of the room. I think it'll be better if I don't puke all over the freshly waxed floor.

"Schwimmer, where do you think you are going? Class is not over yet. Get your sorry ass back here." Cassandra yelled across for the whole class to here.

"I'm leaving unless you want puke all over your room." I bit back.

"I'll deal with you later." I can feel her glaring at me. Her heated stare pierced my back.

I walked out of the room and ran to the bathroom. I rushed into a stall and sat down on the seat.

"Deep breaths Rachel. What are you even doing? This stupid. It's like the Finn problem all over again. Everyone always chooses the blonde perfect barbie over me." I mumbled to myself. I took out my phone and texted Kurt.

**"Where are you? I need you. ~RachelB"**

** "At work. Meet me at the cafe down the streets in 30 minutes ~Kurt"**

I changed into my clothes and looked into the mirror. My eyes were red and I didn't even realize I was crying. I dabbed my eyes with a wet paper towel and reapplied my make up. I was a mess. I slipped on my over-sized N.Y.A.D.A shirt and put my hair into a messy bun. Walking out of the bathroom I crashed into someone. I was about to apologize when I looked into the familiar green eyes. I just stood there and stared into his eyes until the awkwardness got too much for me. I started to walk away when he grabbed my arm for the second time today.

"Rachel, wait." He sounded worried, almost like he cared.

I didn't say anything. I just stood there looking at my feet.

"Rachel, can you please look at me." He asked. I couldn't. If I do, I might just burst into tears and I can't do that in front of him.

"Rachel, come on. Please?" He asked again, a little more desperate this time.

I looked up and into his amazing light green eyes. Images of him and Cassandra flooded my mind and I could feel the tears surfacing. I could tell he can see it.

"Please say something."

"What do you want me to say Brody?" I asked. I just want to go meet Kurt and get my mind off everything for a while.

"I don't know. Yell at me. Call me names. Make me feel bad. Just something."

"I don't have reason to Brody. We're not together. You can sleep with whoever you like." I said. I didn't mean it but it's true. I don't have claim over him. Funny if you think about it, I lose Finn completely, I don't have any friends except Kurt and now I'm about to lose Brody too. This is not the college experience I expected.

"You've been crying." He saw it. Damn it.

"It's none of your business."

"The day we ran into each other in the showers, you became my business." I just wanted to kiss him and punch him now.

"Not anymore. I get it. I was the girl of the week. You made me feel incredible about myself, you made me confident and sexy. Now someone better comes along and you move on. I get it. I'm used to it."

"It's not like that Rachel." He tried to explain but I don't see why. I'm probably making this a bigger deal than it is.

"Its okay Brody. I have to go. I'll see you in class tomorrow." I said and rushed away.

**Brody P.O.V**

I knew that I shouldn't have agreed to work with Cassandra. I felt hurt that Rachel would ditch me to go back to Lima to visit Finn but I should have never done what I've done. The look in her eyes just made me want to take back everything I did but I know that it's too late to. I just need to find a way for her to forgive me. Theres only one person that would know what to do and luckily I have his number.

**Rachel P.O.V**

I walked into the the mini cafe and saw Kurt waiting for me at a table in the back. I walked over to him and sat down.

"Hello Diva! How are you? I hope you don't mind but I ordered you your regular. Rachel?"

I haven't said anything or even looked at him yet.

"Rachel..whats wrong? Did Cassandra do something again? Or is it that hunky man that recently became part of your life?"

I was about to speak when his phone went off. Text message.

"Sorry, let me look at it real quick."

I saw his facial expression change from "On cloud 9" to "I'm going to cut you" within three seconds.

"Blaine texting you again?" I asked, concerned.

"Um..yeah. Lets not talk about that for now." He typed a quick reply and put his phone back in his pocket. "So tell me what happened."

I told him everything that happened while I sipped on my drink.

"Oh Rachel." He reached over the table and held my hand. "I'm so sorry. But you know what? Don't let him and that sorry excuse of a woman bring you down. You are a sexy, talented, amazing young woman and we are going to find someone to appreciate you the way you deserve. We're going to go clubbing tonight and I won't take no for an answer."

"I don't know Kurt." I said. Maybe this wasn't the best idea.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" He said. He looked so excited and I do owe him for being the best friend I have.

"Okay." I said giving in.

"Yes! We'll pick something out tonight. I must go back to work now but I will see you at home later." We both got up and threw away our trash.

"Thanks Kurt. I don't know what I'd do without you." I smiled and gave him a long hug.

"I know." He said making me laugh

"Bye Kurt!" We both left going different ways. I headed back to out loft and went to sleep trying to forget everything for now at least.

**A/N #2 : I hoped you guys all enjoyed the first chapter! Next up Kurt and Rachel go clubbing :D ****What will Brody do? Who was it that texted Kurt? More to come my lovelies! Until next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A****/****N**** : ****Hello****my****lovelies**** :) ****I****am****back****with****another****chapter****! ****I****am****trying****to****update****often****but****with****school****its****hard****to****find****time****to****make****the****story****actually****good****. ****I****so****appreciate****everyone****that****read****this****story****and****actually****liked****it****! ****This****time****i****would****like****to****ask****you****lovely****people****to****review****and****tell****me****what****you****like****and****don****'****t****like****about****this****story****. ****It****would****really****help****me**** :) ****Anyways****, ****here****is****chapter**** 2 ****of****Could****you****be****the****one****? ****Enjoy****:)**

**Chapter**** 2**

"Kurt! Where are you? I've been calling you non stop for the past hour. You should be back by now. Are you okay?" I left the message and then hung up. Kurt was suppose to be back by 8:30 and its now 9:30. He was suppose to come back here before we head to the club. I paced the length of the loft and mumbled to myself. I know i mellowed out since i moved to New York but i still will not tolerate tardiness even if it is my best friend. I was about to call him again when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello Darlin! I'm sorry but work became hectic! There is so much work to do in such little time but don't worry, i am fine."

I left out a breath of relief and then spoke again, "Kurt..." before i could speak again he cut me off

"Rachel, go get ready and i'll meet you at the club."

"I'm not so sure about this anymore Kurt. I don't want to be there by myself."

"Come on Rachel, you promised me you would go. It'll be fun."

"Okay...for you though."

"Yes! Love you Rach! I must go now but i will see you there!"

When he hung up i thought about whether i actually wanted to do this or not. But then i thought back to what Kurt said and he was right. This is suppose to be about ME and it will. Its going to be MY night and i am going to make the best of it. I put my phone on the table and went to go take a shower. After i shaved and made sure to use my vanilla and strawberry shampoo and body wash i wrapped myself in a towel and walked out. I walked into my room and opened my closet. I'm not exactly skilled in dressing up myself. I had to find the perfect outfit that screamed _Sexy_ but not _Slutty_. I wish Kurt was here to help me but since he is not i will do the best i can. I grabbed the dress my Daddies got me for when they were on a cruise around Europe. It was navy blue that stopped mid thigh. It clinched around the waist and had a plunging neckline. Then i moved onto makeup and hair. I let my hair out of the braids i had them in and left it with it's natural curls. I then moved to the mirror. I applied a thin coat of mascara and a little eyeliner. My makeup was natural but i wanted to stand out. I found the deep red lipstick that Santana gave me as a farewell gift. After applying that to my lips i went back to my closet and found my black pumps and slipped them on. They gave me a good 4 inches to my heights. I looked in the mirror one last time, grabbed my clutch and headed out the door. The club was only 2 blocks from the loft so i walked. Upon entering the club i could see all the bodies dancing around, there was the strong smell of sweat, cigarettes, and alcohol. I walked over to the bar and sat down. Waiting for Kurt several guys, drunk, approached me but i wasn't in the mood to talk to them. Sudden i felt someone grab my shoulders, turning around quickly ready tell whoever it is, i saw that it was Kurt.

"Whoa, calm down Rachie, It's just me."

"Kurt! You scared the crap out of me!"

He laughed then said "Sorry Rachie, now what are you doing here just sitting here, You look AMAZING. Go show it off."

"What do you suggest i do? Can we just get drunk and forget?" i sounded so unlike myself but tonight was for me.

"Rach! You did not dress up like THIS to not go and show off. Now i want you to go dance. Keep the straight and sexy and send me the rejected and gays" He winked and then walked off. I guess it was his night too. I knew he was upset about what happened with Blaine but i guess it was time for both of us to move on.

Managing to get a shot of vodka from the perverted bartender i headed to the dance floor. I looked back to look at Kurt and saw that he was texting on his phone, mischievous smile on his face. What was going on? I was about to head back when strong arms grabbed my hips and pulled me to him.

"Care to dance?" His voice was low and gravelly. He smelled like a mixture of mint and fresh cut grass. Guess it's time to put this "New Rachel" to a test by myself.

"Depending on who's asking." My voice, lowering it an octave or two

"Luke and you are?" The name made my heart skip a beat. I'm doing this.

"Rachel. You said something about a dance?" Confidence growing with every word that comes out of my mouth. I can practically feel him smirking.

"Hmm, follow me." I guided me further back into the club and i got a good look at him. He had brown hair, not too long not too short. He had ocean blue eyes and a muscular build. You can see the shape of his muscles by the tight button up shirt he was wearing and the Levi's jeans that hung on his hips. He looked to be in his 20's. He towered over me easily, seems to be about 6'3. Simply to say he was gorgeous. And he noticed me.

I turned my back to him and pushed myself against him and we danced along to the beat of the song. His rather large hands held my hips to hold me against him. I don't know how long we danced like this until things went too far. All of a sudden his hands went a little too high. He moved my hair out of the way and started to kiss my neck.

"Luke, stop." I just wanted to have fun tonight but not this kind.

"Relax, you'll enjoy it." He continued to do so. One of his large hands covered my breast and i tried to push him away but his height and strength gave him an advantage over me.

"Stop! What are you doing?!"

"Just having some fun. You'll love it." Suddenly i wished i hadn't came here in the first place. I was too scared to do anything so i just stood there. Suddenly he was ripped away from me and when i opened my eyes i saw that none other than Brody has Luke pinned up against the wall.

"Didn't you hear her say stop? You son of a bitch. If you ever touch her again i will find you and you'll be sorry. I won't go easy on you again." I was shocked. Why was he here?

"Rachel, are you okay?" All i could do was nod.

"Come on." I wrapped his arms around me and guided me back to Kurt.

"Rach! Are you okay? I saw what happened and I'm so sorry! I should have never told you to go out there by yourself!"

"Its okay Kurt, can we just go home now."

"I actually have some errands to take care of. Brody, be a dear and take Rachel home for me."

"Kurt...come on." I don't want to be alone with Brody.

"Thanks Brody, see you guys later." and with that he got up and out of his seat and rushed to the door.

"Come on Rachel, lets go." I followed him out and was about to walk back towards my loft when he pulled me a halt.

"Let me drive you home."

"I'll be fine walking. I only live 2 blocks from here."

"I'm not going to let you walk home at this time of night looking like you are. You saw what happened in the club with witnesses, imagine what will happen if you were alone."

"..Fine." I got in the car and looked out the window. The shocked is starting to wear off and the fear of what could have happened started to come alive. Tears flooded my eyes and i sniffled.

"Hey, you're alright okay? Nothing happened."

"Why are you here? Why were you at the club?"

"I went over to your apartment but you weren't there. I texted Kurt and had to practically beg for him to tell me where you were. Good thing he did."

"I had it under control."

"Yes, because THAT was under control."

"Maybe i wanted it."

"I know you Rachel. I saw the panic on your face."

"I don't need you to save me." He reached my apartment, I opened the door and stormed out. I just wanted to go home and sleep everything off. I just want to stay in bed and forget everything. I was about to unlock the door when I was turned around and pushed up against my door. I was about to scream when Brody pushed his lips against mine. I tried to push him off me but he just pushed against me harder. Eventually i gave in. His tongue made its way into my mouth and i was on cloud 9. Then images of him and Cassandra filled my head and i pushed him off.

"You shouldn't have done that Brody."

"What? You kissed me back."

"I know. You made this so much harder for me now. Tonight...tonight was suppose to be for me. I was suppose to find someone that will choose me and to move on. You can't do this to me. "

"Rachel, listen to me." He lifted my chin so i would look into his eyes. "I'm sorry for what i did and i wish i could take it back but i know that i can't but give me a chance. Please. I am crazy about you and i can't stop thinking about you and i know you can't stop thinking about me either. That kiss was amazing and you can't deny it. Give me a chance Rachel...give me a chance to show you that i could be the one."

"Brody..."

**A****/****N****: ****That****is****the****end****of****Chapter**** 2! ****I****hoped****you****guys****enjoyed****it****! ****Please****don****'****t****kill****me****! ****I****know****i****left****it****with****a****cliffhanger****! ****I****wanted****to****see****you****guys****reaction****if****i****did****that****. ****What****should****Rachel****say****? ****Should****she****give****him****a****chance****? ****What****should****Kurt****do****about****his****recent****heartbreak****with****Blaine****? ****Should****Kurt****give****him****another****chance****? ****Until****next****time****! ****Review****please****? **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello :) I am back once again with an update. I really enjoy writing this story and as long as you people continue to read i will continue to write. I don't really have much to say so here is Chapter 3 :)**

**Chapter 3**

"Brody...i accept your apology and i really want to be able to give you a chance but i just can't. Not yet at least. I know you don't think what you did was a big deal but it hurt me so much. I really thought you liked me and then you went and slept with Cassie. Every time i see you images of you and her just float into my head and i have no way of stopping them. I'm sorry." I turned around, unlocked my door and went inside before he could say anything else. I felt horrible. This night did not go at all as i hoped. I took off the dress, the shoes, the makeup and crawled into bed. I let the tears flow out of my eyes. I laid there for who knows how long until i heard the door open.

"Rachel, where are you?"

"In here" I managed ro croak out.

I heard Kurt open the door to my room and turn on the light. He must have saw how bad i looked. My hair was all over the place, my eyes and nose red from crying.

"Aww sweetie, come here." He sat on the bed and pulled me to him. I relished in his tight embrace and started sobbing,

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it" I mumbled from his shoulder.

"Let me know what is going on. I can help you Rach." He soothed my back, rubbing circles.

"Not now." I felt heavy, i just want to sleep now.

"Tomorrow." I said, wanting to end the conversation between us.

"Tomorrow." He repeated back. I knew i had no way out of this. Kurt was as stubborn as i am.

I woke up the next morning and i did not feel any better. I looked at my phone and saw that i had 10 missed calls from Brody and 10 voicemails. I didn't want to listen to them or him at this moment so turned off my phone and put in under my pillow. Walking into the living area i saw kurt on the couch eating breakfast, still in his pajamas.

"Good morning Rach! Your coffee is on the table as well as your vegan bacon" Kurt greeted me with a bright smile.

"Kurt...what are you still doing here in your pajamas?" I looked at the clock, " It's almost 11. You're going to be late for work."

"I called off work today."

"Why?" I asked wondering what he was up to now.

"I have some errands to run and since it's almost Christmas i thought i could go buy some decorations. You know, make things more Christmasy."

"You called off work to do that? What is going on Kurt?" I asked, not really in the mood for whatever he was planning.

"Nothing Rachel, i promise." I said.

"Okay. So where are you heading first?" I asked, accepting the fact that even if he was hiding something i will not be finding out about it, for now anyways.

"Well first..." As Kurt was explaining to day's plan to me i couldn't but think about what had happened this week. I so badly want to be with Brody but he hurt me so bad. I think i should give him a chance to at least be friends and then we can see where it goes from there.

"Rachel...Rach...RACHIEE!" Kurt waved his hands in front of my face.

"Oh i'm so sorry Kurt, i have a lot on my mind right now." I said feeling bad for not listening to anything Kurt said.

"It's okay sweetie. I'm going to head out now. Don't be too hard on yourself." He gave me a kiss on the cheek and then headed to his room to change. After he left i went to my room and turned my phone back on. A message from Brody

**Hey Rach, I know that you are still hurt and you need space from me. When you are ready to talk to me again, I'll be here. ~Brody**

I couldn't help but think maybe it was time to try out this friendship thing with him.

**Brody P.O.V**

I owe Kurt big time. I needed help getting Rachel back and he for some reason decided to help me. I got a message from him telling me to meet him at the cafe at the end of the block. I walked in and saw that he was sitting near the back waiting for me. Strangly i feel more nervous right now than ever.

"Hey..Kurt." I said, trying not to be awkward but not exactly working.

"Brody, take a seat." I sat down and there was a silence between us before he spoke up.

"Look, i know that you are a good person and great for Rachel but you have to prove to her that you won't choose someone else over her again." He said.

"I know what i did was wrong and i know that it should have never happened. I already told Rachel that it would never happen again."

"I know and i believe you but she might now. Let me tell you a story that i like to call "How to understand Rachel Berry" It's a very long story but it's worth it."

"How is this suppose to help me prove to her?" I appreciate that Kurt took time to help me but this is not exactly getting us anywhere.

"You need to understand why she was so hurt though. You wouldn't think she'd be this hurt because, yes you were the one that came onto her and she was the one that made herself unavaliable but thats not the reason. Since middle school she was bullied for wanting to be a star. She's been called any name possible. Her ex-boyfriends all chose a perfect blond over her. That 'Perfect Blond' we speak of was her enemy. She did whatever she would to tear Rachel down and it almost worked if it wasn't for her determination to show that she is destined to be a star and that nothing and no one could bring her down."

I had no idea Rachel went through so much. The more Kurt told me the more is started to realize why this hurt her as much as it did.

"She really thought you liked her and she really had or has feelings for you Brody."

"I do like her. A lot." I said.

"I know. But she doesn't, not anymore anyways."

"What can i do?"

"Show her you care. That you'll always be there for her."

"Yeah i can do that."

"Oh and one more thing."

"What?"

"If you as much as hurt her heart, even a little again i will find every gang member in New York and come after you. I have connections and my dad works with the government. I know a mean creature called Sue Sylvester and you do not want to mess with the one and only Kurt Hummel. Got it?"

I gulped. "Got it."

"Good." He got up and was about to walk away

"Wait! Kurt!"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"I did it for Rachel. Shes been moping around since this whole thing happened. I want her to be happy." I felt a tug at my heart hearing what i cause Rachel.

"I know, just...Thank you."

"Don't make me regret it."

"You won't, i promise."

After Kurt got up to leave i send Rachel a text message saying that I'll be here when she's ready but i didn't think she would actually reply. A few minutes later i got a reply saying that she wants to meet me in Central Park. I was nervous yet excited. Paying for the drinks i headed out.

**Rachel P.O.V**

I texted Brody to meet me at Central Park in 20 minutes. So i threw on a sweater, jeans, and my uggs and headed to the park. I realized how cold it has gotten. It's almost Christmas and I'm just starting to realize it. Even though i don't celebrate Christmas i know that Kurt and Brody do so i want to get them something special. Upon arriving the park i saw him sitting on the bench waiting for me. My heart skipped a few beats faster and the closer i got the faster my heart started beating. Right before i could say something he looked up and saw me. He stood up and came over to greet me.

"Hey Rachel." He seemed so nervous.

"Hey.. can we talk?"

"Of course, absolutely."

"Walk with me." I said and then started to walk forward.

"Look Rach-" I cut him off before he could say anything else.

"Let me talk first. Please i just need to get this out."

"Okay." I took a deep breath and looked over to him.

"Brody..you know how i feel about you and i accepted your apology but i just need time." He looked so sad. I feel horrible but I'm just not ready yet.

"But, i want to be friends. I really do. Can we do that? For now, can we be friends?"

"Of course. Thanks Rachel."

"Don't make me regret doing this. Remember, just friends"

"You won't Rachel, i swear. But you have to promise me something."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Don't stop me when I convince you that i can be your boyfriend."

"...Brody"

"Just promise me this one thing."

Rachel sighed and then said,"Okay, fine but don't expect much from me."

"Thats all i wanted to hear."

"Okay. So i guess i should be going now."

"Wait Rachel. Since we're friends and all now, do you wanna grab some dinner tonight? Just as friends"

"I don't know..."

"Come on Rachel, it'll be fun."

"Okay." I finally agreed. This couldn't be too bad. Just a friendly dinner, that is all this is.

"Alright, be ready by 6:30. I'll see you then!"

Before i could say anything else, he jogged away. I'm starting to second guess my choice but then decided what happens is to happen. My intentions are to stay friends even though those aren't his. I can't let this get between me and him being friends and just friends.

I started to walk back to my apartment. I'll have 4 hours to get ready for everything and that includes telling Kurt my decision. I really hope i made the right one.

**A/N: I am so sorry my lovelies! I know i have no updated in the longest time! But i had writers block and then i got terribly sick! And then when i got better i spent 2 days with my boyfriend so i just haven't had time yet. I personally hate this chapter so critcize all you want. I would appreciate if you guys could give me some ideas on how to write this story. Anyways, i should be able to update regularly now unless something big comes up again. Until next time!**


	4. Author's Note

**A/N: Ohhhhh heyyy everyone! Yeah it's been the longest time! I know but i have been going through a lot of stuff with everything that i just didn't have time to write. I broke up with my boyfriend and ulimately lost my best friend because he was both. I lost friends and my depression was getting so much worse. I was in a deep pit of depression for a long time but now i feel like i should get back to doing something that i enjoy which is writing glee fanfictions lol. It is the summer so i want to try to keep up with my posting but keep in mind that i have a summer job so lets see how that works out. I know in Glee that Rachel and Brody broke up but my story is already different from the show so i might as well continue it. For the people that had suggested some stuff i will try to incorporate it into my next chatper. Thanks and stay tune because the chapter should get here soon hahaha. **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: So if you had read my previous authors note, you will know that i am back lol and here i am with chapter 4. I hope you guys enjoy it :)**

**Chapter 4**

**Rachel P.O.V**

When I got home i called out for Kurt.

"Kurt? You here?"

"In the kitchen!"

I walk into the kitchen to see him in an apron with flour all over his hair and face.

"What is going on here?" I asked while laughing at the expression that he had on his face

"I'm making some "I hate Brody cookies" for us to enjoy tonight" He said smiling

"Well actually...theres something i have to tell you."

"What is it dear?"

"Well...I kinda agreed to having dinner with him tonight."

"Rachie!"

"Let me finish! Just as friends."

"Oh honey, no one is just friends with someone like him."

"Gee thanks Kurt."

"Hey I'm just being honest with you. But do you really think that is the best idea?"

"I mean i really like him, even though i am not ready to be in a relationship with him i still want to be his friend."

"Only if you think its the right choice."

"I think it is."

"So tell me" He said, taking the cookies out of the oven

"Tell you what?"

"How'd he charmed your way back into your life."

"You're really annoying sometimes, you know that?"

"Oh Diva, everyone knows that, now tell me."

I spent an hour explaining everything to Kurt. I miss this, just sitting down and talking to Kurt. I really wish all our glee girls were here, like old times we could have a sleep over and just gossip all night. It would be nice to have something familiar other than Kurt in this big city, although now I'm not even sure how familiar he is by the way he keeps checking his phone but refusing to tell me why.

At around 5 I went to get ready. I took a shower. I made sure to use the vanilla and strawberry shampoo and body wash that i knew drove Brody insane. Whats the fun in being friends if i can't tease the hell out of him? I shaved my legs and it gave it a nice sexy shine. Made sure to shave my underarms and finished with a refreshing face wash. I wrapped my body in a towel and exited the shower. Now to find something to wear. My heart started to beat. Why am i so nervous? It's not like this is even a date. Just friends.

"Hey Rachel? What's taking you so long?" Kurt called from outside the bathroom door. I realize i was just standing there with a towel. I opened the door.

"I was just thinking."

"About Brody?"

"What?"

"Nothing! Now please excuse me while i empty my bladder." Kurt said as he pushed me out of the doorway.

Kurt was acting so strange lately. I gotta find out why later but now i need to worry, i mean think about what to wear. I looked in my closet and took out a nice simple black dress that stopped above the knee. This is what I'm going to wear. Half an hour later half my closet was on my bed and i still have no idea what I'm going to wear. Kurt walked into my room.

"Oh my Barbra, why are you not dressed yet? It's almost 6:30!"

"I can't figure out what to wear!"

"Honey relax, its not even a date...right?"

"No, i mean yes...Just help me!"

"Alright, alright."

10 minutes later i was finally dressed in an elegant navy blue dress that stopped at the knee and black heels. I had applied natural makeup with a little eyeliner and mascara. I didn't have enough time to do my hair so i let my natural curls set in. I was incredibly nervous when i heard 3 knocks on the door. Here we go. Kurt handed me my clutch and escoted me out the door.

"Relax and have fun but not too much fun." Kurt whispered in my ear

"Don't worry, I'll have her back by 11"

"10:59 young man" Kurt said

"Yes sir." Brody said while saluting Kurt.

"Now get out of here." I laughed and turned to Brody.

"M'lady" he said and offered me his elbow to link.

I stood there for a moment just to look at him. He looked amazing. He was in a fitted white button up and black slacks. He was freshly shaved and his hair, like always was perfect. Even with my heels on, he has a good 3 inches on me. He wasn't quite as tall as Finn but I'm not exactly the tallest of people. I linked his elbow and we walked towards his car.

"Thank you for inviting me to dinner tonight."

"It's no problem. You look beautiful by the way." He said and I couldn't help but blush.

"Friends remember?"

"Yes I remember. The promise, remember?"

Damn it he was right. The restaurant was not very far so it took about only 5 minutes. It surprised me a lot that it wasn't awkward at all. We talked about school and any outside productions that we were interested in doing. When we got to the restaurant, he had made reservations in the back of the restaurant. We were seated and given our menus.

"So Rachel, what are you doing this spring break?"

"I was going to go back to Lima and visit my dads and my friends. Why?"

"Well, I have a beach house out in California and I was wondering if you and Kurt would like to join me this year." I hesitated. I didn't know if this was something I wanted to do. But if Kurt was there with me I'm sure he can keep me grounded.

"Um that sounds really fun, I'll talk to Kurt about it."

Just as he was about to say something the waiter came over to take our orders. After we ate we went for a walk in Central Park.

"Thanks for tonight, I had a lot of fun."

"Any time."

We walked in silence next to each other for a while and I could feel him getting closer. Our hands were brushing against each other but neither of us made a move. We just kept walking back towards the apartment. Right before we reached the door he interlocked our fingers.

"Well..here we are." I said, almost as if I was shy. My heart was beating unnaturally fast and I was curing myself out for it. This is not supposed to happen. This isn't a date and he's just my friend.

"Rachel." He said my name and I couldn't help but look into his glowing green eyes.

"Maybe we can do this again soon?" He asked. I stood there staring into his eyes, trying to make a decision but it was getting harder by the second.

"Maybe." I finally said.

"Good night Rachel." He said and leaned now to kiss my cheek.

I quickly turned around and unlocked the door. I went inside and shortly heard his car start. I went into my room and changed into an over sized t-shirt and flopped onto my bed.

"Rachieee. Tell me everything."

I buried my head in the pillow and started talking.

"Rachel, I can't understand you."

"Yeah, I don't understand me either."

**A/N: AND THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER 4! Sorry for such the long wait but I am back for now. Starting school in August will make it more difficult to continue writing but I think I will try my best. So any comments and compliments please leave. HELPFUL CRITISISM IS APPRECIATED but if you're just gonna be rude, BYE. WELL UNTIL NEXT TIME MY BEAUTIFUL KOALAS 33**


End file.
